The new Harley
by pman1003
Summary: On a mission with the suicide squad Harley Quinn bit the bullet literary and was slaughtered. The joker thought he was okay but then he grew bored of no sex so he decided he needed a new Harley.
1. Chapter 1

On a mission with the suicide squad Harley Quinn bit the bullet literary and was slaughtered. The joker thought he was okay but then he grew bored of no sex so he decided he needed a new harley. So he decides that he is going to have fun with getting a new Harley and decides to make it batgirl. He commits a crime drawing batgirl and batman to the scene. Then he gets his men to put a tracker on her bike. Now Joker and his gang found out everything about the soon to be Harly.

One day when she is putting on her cowl they strike. Barbara puts up a fight but joker and his men take her out. He then takes away her memory so she did not know what happened.

"Hello Batgirl" Joker asks as he sits down in his chair.

"What do you want?" Barbara tries to move but she can't because of her restraints.

"Nothing really. All I want is to talk. How was your childhood". Barbara is confused and thinking does this man have a heart.

"Well my dad was never home and my mom left my dad when I was young."Joker leaned in and says "We have a lot in common Barbara Gordon" Barbara is confused how does she know her name.

"You see I have known this for quite a while ever since you became batgirl I have been here waiting for you."Joker says smiling.

"Well I don't know what to do. How about you how was your childhood."Batgirl is slowly going insane.

"Well I'm not asked that often. Honestly it is very vague. My father was abusive and cared for no one. My mother was passive and aggressive. They punished me all the time for nothing. Later on I did not have much money and I wanted to start a family but I could not. So I became the red hood and tried to make money for a future. One night though on a heist at ace chemicals. The Batman came and ruined my life giving me my green hair and white skin. At that moment I wanted to ruin the bat as he did to me."

Batgirl was appalled by Bruce taking away this poor soles life and future. "You know I could help you."Joker was confused. "Really for me." Barb adored this man now. "Yes you sexy devil." Barbara has gone off the rails. "Oh Barbara I like it"Barbara is holding jokers cock. "Me to Mr J." Barbara felt new and free a new spunky but sexy accent and personality. "We can be together truly now Harley. Let's go!"

Barbara is happy. she is now Harley quinn. They then get into Jokers car and head to ACE chemicals for Barbara's 'transformation'. Joker ask her if she loves him and she says yes. Joker then pushes her into the chemicals and dives in as well. Her skin turns white and her hair turns half red half black.

Joker then gives her a new costume. It Has a arkam city top with a red and black jacket and jokers on the back it says bad girl. Her hair is down as well as long and everywhere. She then has super tight black and red latex leggings and knee high red boots. She has two red and black pistols and her mallet with batman's face with x's on the eyes and HQ on the other side.

Joker examines the new Harley who looks much better than the old one. Her lips but and boobs are huge she is a inch taller and much stronger and more acrobatic. He decides that Harley dieing was kinda his fault and wants to love the new one much more. He won't be abusive only sexy and crazy as usual and he thinks Barb will be like that to.

"Do yah like my new get up" Harley says. "Harley you look sexy and crazy at that the same time just like your personality." Harley is ecstatic

The next day the paper reads the joker is back with a new Harley

Comment if you want more


	2. Chapter 2 - the end of night wing

"Mr. J can I go out, I need to bring justice to a few people"

"What type of justice do you mean harls?

"Oh the crushing kind"

"That sounds fun"

Harley sets out for a night of fun. She wears a red corset and black leather pants. Her hair is put into two buns. She heads straight for Dick Grayson's apartment. She walks right through the door to see him and star fire having sex.

"I knew it, Dick"

She sends a bullet into Starfire's head. She then swings her hammer at Dick's head and knocks him out.

"Dicky I couldn't just kill you, I needed to have some fun first"

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

Harley puts her glasses on

"Barbara is that you?"

"Yes Dicky"

Dick is hooked up to a shook chair and she turns on a video camera.

"Hello Batman, this is the new Harley Quinn, the one you use to know as Barbara Gordon. Oh, I almost forgot. Hi, dad you're next."

She then turns on the brain frier.

"By dicky"

She keeps the camera on until he's dead. Joker comes into the room.

"Harls I see you have utilized my machine, well done"

"Thanks Mr J"


End file.
